A New Life For Hotaru
by Ankle
Summary: hotaru in dbz world....Au
1. Default Chapter

Anewlife

hello. first fic. its going to be very Au. since I have no idea what I'm doing you wonderful ppl could leave little tips in you reviews. I really suck at grammar so be nice. I don't know how to spell Saiyens so help me here. and if you guys think its a good story plz review I need all the help I can get.

I own nothing cept the story line.

Hotaru: looks bout 18 to 19 but is really super old k

Setsuna: you ppl know

A new life for Hotaru

Chap 1

"Saturn, I have found a new dimension for you to live in." Sailor Pluto said while looking up from a console, "It is a parallel Earth but, it is being raided by another race called Saiyens. I wish there was somewhere peaceful to send you but this is the only dimension besides ours that humanoids live in."

"It will do." a cold monotone supplied, "As long as the other sailors will not bother me I will be satisfied."

Sailor Pluto rises from the console and walks towards Saturn and gives her a hug.

" You will always be my daughter Hotaru. Remember that. I love you very much." Pluto says with a tearful smile, "I know that the years of living at the Time Gates with me was very lonely, but I want you to know that I loved having you here. We two are both cursed to live lives of loneliness but at least we have each other."

With that said Pluto hands Saturn a small black key that hung on a silver chain.

"A time key?" Saturn asked.

"Yes, it will take you directly to me and if you want you will be able to summon memories from the past." 

"I love you Setsuna mamma and I will miss you" Saturn said with a small amount of emotion briefly flickering in her eyes, "I must go now" She says as she starts to walk through a black portal.

End chap 1

well I done for now. I know its not very long but tough titty for you. review and if ya want drop me a line at fireflyankle@glaive.zzn.com 

thank you for reading *weep weep sob sob*


	2. in the forest

NLHChap2

Chap 2

Hotaru steps from a black warp hole and finds herself in a densely wooded forest.

* well well well, where did Pluto send me?* Hotaru thought. She quickly detransformed and found herself in a royal dress that identified her planet. *This is what I was wearing when they ...* her thoughts ended when she heard the rustling of footsteps. *Dammit, why did I not bring other clothes. I should have an extra set somewhere.* She thought as she quickly jumped to a nearby branch. *I wonder if these are the beings Pluto was speaking of*

"Your majesty, we have collected 100 saves from each gender. Is this satisfactory your lord?" a large man timidly asked.

"No you idiot! You were supposed to collect 50 males and 200 females. While we don't want the race to cease existing, we don't want a damn human factory. These creatures have no sense of birth control and breed like rodents." An impatient man ordered.

They passed Hotaru's hiding place in the tree and she immediately saw that these were indeed the creatures. They were extremely muscled and did in fact have a substantial amount of power. Nothing compared to hers of course. Also they had brown tails swinging behind them. She did notice that the shorter of the two men was the leader. * He could have potential if he harnessed it correctly, something he will never know how to do. They will probably either destroy the planet or the race. Either way, I don't want to die so soon, not that that would matter.*

Hotaru jumped from the branch and started about getting herself caught. Deciding that her dress would be a hassle she checked her space pocket for an extra pair of clothes reserved for emergencies. Hiding behind a bush she quickly changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a black sweater with thumb holes, and a pair of sneakers. With her dress safely tucked away she resumed her plan.

Quietly Hotaru creeped towards the location that the saiyens were staying. *lets see how good they hear* she thought as she snapped a twig beneath her foot. Suddenly she was lifted into the air by the back of her pants. The harasser threw Hotaru into the clearing. Lying face down in the dirt she assessed the situation and decided that to remain quiet. 

"Put her with the rest of the slaves." a gruff voice commanded.

*mission accomplished* she thought as she was pushed to the ship. While being pushed to the ship, Hotaru again have an inflated sense of his own importance*

Fin

sorry me chapters be short but it in parts sorta as you can see. well I'll write later.ReviewReviewReviewReview. Plus since 2 ppl asked for trunks i want you guys to yes or no for him.

Thankyou section : thanks vj my first review, Zenbu Hotaru Megumi(ill think bout the trunks thing), Rei Ayanami (in due time you will see why), tigereye5436,Firefly (maybe), Midnight Angel, Kawaii.chibi.Hotaru, Smays(you will see), Garfish, netty, Keeper of Shattered Mirrors, Cody, Fluorite, Jachan 


	3. experiments

nlfhchap3

Chap 3

Hotaru found herself pushed into a large room half full of women. They looked at her and decided that she wasn't friendly and immediately ostracized her from their small society.

*how is it that I manage to always be the outsider*

The door behind Hotaru opened and she was promptly pulled out of the room.

"Here Bradock. Use her for your experiments." A gruff voice said as she was thrust towards another man in a white robe who she presumed to be a scientist. 

The scientist called Bradock led her down several halls and deposited her on a table in a medical facility. 

"What is your name?" the man asked and Hotaru finally saw that his features included the usual wild hair but unlike most of the others he wore the look of intelligence.

"Tomoe Hotaru." she answered

"Age?"

*more than he can count* she thought but answered "19" 

" do you have a profession?"

*what should I be here?* "i am a fighter"

"hmmmm."

"Now let me ask you some questions" she said in a ruthless voice. "what is it that you plan on doing to me Bradock?"

He stared at her in disbelief. Not only did she have the nerve to question him but also addressed him as a superior. " You should learn respect when dealing with your those who hold you captive. If I was someone else you would be dead now. I am going to tamper with your genes. There are many similarities between our species. Humans and Sayens are even compatible in reproduction."

"So your going to turn me into a saiyen." she said interrupting his speech.

"Well yes." he said a tad bit miffed. Her insolence was continually suprising because she held no fear for the sayens and she didn't seem to care if she died.

"By the time we reach the planet you should be complete."

"And then what will happen to me. I will not be a circus act. I will kill you before that happens Bradock."

"Just because you will be a sayen, that does not mean you will be powerful in our terms girl. I suggest you keep silent. Now stick out your arm. I am going to give you an injection that will allow me to put you in the tank." He explained as he pointed at a large tank that would allow him to conduct the experiment without having to deal with her in a conscious mode.

"I will go along with this for now but never underestimate me." she said as the world began to fade.

During the next couple of days Hotaru was put in the tank as the experiment was put in motion. She would no longer be human by the time she woke up.

Fin

okay. I'm done for now. There will be more of our leading man in the next chapters since Taru is being poked at with needles and such. well bye bye review review review. and email me. I wanna feel special. its fireflyankle@glaive.com. sorry the chapters are short but they' ll get longer once the two meet. i have decided on trunks cuz most say him. ill write a veggie/taru story one day though.

thanks to :thanks vj my first review, Zenbu Hotaru Megumi(ill think bout the trunks thing), Rei Ayanami (in due time you will see why), tigereye5436,Firefly (maybe), Midnight Angel, Kawaii.chibi.Hotaru, Smays(you will see), Garfish, netty, Keeper of Shattered Mirrors, Cody, Fluorite, Jachan, Garfish (your 2nd review thanks) , Neko-chan and Aoi-chan, Chibi_Hotaru_Girl, Zenbu Hotaru Megumi (your 2nd review thanks), Jachan (cant resist lil girl look stop before i give in), Merina (it was gonna be veggie but the public demands trunks... ill write a veggie strory one day), firefly


	4. cant think of chap title

nlfhchap4

ok. this will star Trunks mainly so get ready for the man of the month.

Chap 4

Trunks was sitting in a large chair in front of a metal desk that had papers scattered across it. He was, as usual, thinking to himself with that wonderful look of annoyance and arrogance bunched up on his face. *This purging was useless. If it hadn't been for Bardock's goddamn project we wouldn't have to waste our time here* His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at the door.

"Yes" Trunks yelled, pissed off at the disturbance of his thought train

"Prince," the soldier said bowing "Bardock wishes me to inform you that the experiment is on its way and that humans were the most compatible race there is."

"I will checkup on him myself" Trunks said to himself more than the soldier "You are dismissed."

A ringing that was omitted from a square hand held console caused him to delay his plans. *damn it must my fucking father* He turned the console on and saw the shape of his father take form.

"Why haven't you reported to me Trunks?" asked King Vegeta "I would like updates on Bardock's little pet project."

"Well father, I would be on my way there now if you hadn't have called." Trunks said gritting his teeth. His father was always trying to take control of every aspect of his life. it was infuriating.

"I want a full report in two days." the king ordered and his form blinked off the screen ending the call.

* why does he always do that? he assigns me a task then tries to do it himself as if I'm not competent!* Trunks thought as left the room to visit Bardock.

(a/n: should I end the chapter there?)(yup)

(A/n. I wont do that to you guys.)

"Hello Bardock" 

"Your Highness. I did not hear you come in." Bardock explained while giving a short bow.

"I am here to look in on your project, as I'm sure you have guessed. Where is the experiment? " Trunks questioned.

"She is in the next room." Bardock led Trunks into the next room and pointed at a tank "there she is"

Trunks looked up and saw what seemed to be a goddess floating in the tank with tubes and wires attached to her body.

"Where did you get her?"

"The guard threw her at me. I didn't think she would work out but she is exceptional. She is better than I could have picked. Her body responds extremely well to the treatments. By the time we arrive I expect her to be complete."

"Are you worried about side effects and/or deformities."

"Well, I do think her unusual coloring will remain... even on her tail. what has developed already looks to be the same color of her hair, a dark dark purple. Even yours and your mothers tails are brown."

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

"I want a full report by tomorrow." with that the prince retired to his room with thoughts of a goddess in his head.

**well I done. ummm... I have band camp this week and school the next so don't be mad if I don't update as much. bye bye. and don't forget to review and ya could write me at fireflyankle@glaive.zzn.com. review. flame whatever ya want. just give me feed back**

**thankyou section: **thanks vj my first review, Zenbu Hotaru Megumi(ill think bout the trunks thing), Rei Ayanami (in due time you will see why), tigereye5436,Firefly (maybe), Midnight Angel, Kawaii.chibi.Hotaru, Smays(you will see), Garfish, netty, Keeper of Shattered Mirrors, Cody, Fluorite, Jachan, Garfish (your 2nd review thanks) , Neko-chan and Aoi-chan, Chibi_Hotaru_Girl, Zenbu Hotaru Megumi (your 2nd review thanks), Jachan (cant resist lil girl look stop before I give in), Merina (it was gonna be veggie but the public demands trunks... ill write a veggie stroy one day), firefly


	5. another chap i have no tittle for

nlfhchap5

hey. I've decided I'm gonna date my chapters. 7/30/01. just had my first day of band camp for this year. hot and muggy at the same time. Well on with the show.

Chap 5 (wow...half way to double digits)

Trunks was sitting at a table eating in the mess hall but all he could do was think of the angel that was being used in Bardock's experiment. *I wonder what she's like? * They were one-third of the way to his home planet and he knew he would find out then. If Bardock's estimation was correct.

"Your highness."

"Yes Ricotta?"

"Sir, the scientist Bardock would like to see you. He says I is of great importance. Concerning the experiment sir"

"Thank you. You are dismissed" Trunks commanded as he started on his way to the laboratory wing.

=====the lab

"What do you mean by 'your not ready'?" a very angry Hotaru asked.

"You shouldn't be out till two weeks have passed. it is to early for you to be complete."

"Well I assure you that I am ready. I wouldn't have exited your tank if I wasn't." a cold monotone answered him (taru)

The doors to the lab opened and in the doorway stood Trunks. *She is beautiful*

"And may I ask you why you feel that it is necessary to stare someone into conversation?" a malicious voice interrupted Trunks thoughts. 

When he realized it was her who spoke he quickly retaliated "I am your Prince so I suggest you show respect."

"Well well well. Even the royalty is in your project Bardock" Taru said while glancing back and forth from Trunks to Bardock. 

Bardock approached Hotaru with a syringe filled with tranquilizer.

"That's ok love. I'll just leave now." She said with a smile and retired to a room adjacent to the lab.

"I feared that she would be to willful." Bardock said while nervously twitching.

" What about her ki?"

" That's another odd thing, she radiates a great deal of power but she shows up less than a child on a scanner."

"There are techniques that allow people to do that in case they are fighting someone who cant sense ki. I myself have used it. Maybe she does it instinctively?"

"I don't know. I'll study her for a week and send you a report. You can of course look in on her when ever you feel the need to do so your highness." 

"I will."

"oh and sir."

"yes."

Here is a tape showing how Miss Tomoe exited the tank." Bardock said while handing Trunks a disc the size of his pinkie nail

Fin

I know it was short but I'm posting it with chap 6 too so don't whine. love you guys. please review. email is Fireflyankle@glaive.zzn.com write me.

thank you section:thanks vj my first review, Zenbu Hotaru Megumi(ill think bout the trunks thing), Rei Ayanami (in due time you will see why), tigereye5436,Firefly (maybe), Midnight Angel, Kawaii.chibi.Hotaru, Smays(you will see), Garfish, netty, Keeper of Shattered Mirrors, Cody, Fluorite, Jachan, Garfish (your 2nd review thanks) , Neko-chan and Aoi-chan, Chibi_Hotaru_Girl, Zenbu Hotaru Megumi (your 2nd review thanks), Jachan (cant resist lil girl look stop before I give in), Merina (it was gonna be veggie but the public demands trunks... ill write a veggie stroy one day), firefly,Zenbu Hotaru Megumi (third review), Shonte ( thats right taru kicks everyones ass), Hotaru Hope Maxwell ( the fic loves you too)


	6. a short chap but goes with chap 5

nlfhchap6

Hey. I'm back. sorry for taking so long. I'm busy school started. I am lazy too. oh well her it is

Chap 6

Trunks inserted the small disk he was given earlier that week. Though it was not the first time he had seen it, he was amazed every time he saw it. The video showed the frame of the petite woman floating in the tube as the experiment was being conducted. All of a sudden the liquid in the tube glowed purple and shattered throwing bits of glass everywhere and cutting those that did not throw up a ki shield strong enough. That one blast of energy was recorded to be off the charts and higher than anyone could have expected. *but she doesn't seem powerful at all anymore* was the thought that not only dumbfounded Trunks but the others as well. When his father saw the tape he immediately ordered that the girl be terminated for the thought of someone more powerful than he was excruciating for the King. After Bardock pleaded for the girls life explaining that it must have been a short side effect, the girl, Hotaru was allowed to live.

*she is to fragile to go through an energy burst like that. One would think it would burn her out unless she is extraordinary well at hiding the true extent of her power. Only time will tell. Any way, we land tomorrow and I must prep my men.* Trunks thought as he left his room heading for the training room where all the soldiers would be occupied.

He entered the room and looked at the many men sparring. This was his army and he was proud that it was the best trained on his planet. Even his father had admitted that.

A man about Trunks height approached him and immediately deeply bowed more in mockery than in respect.

"you know Jareck, Being that I am your crowned prince, I could have you killed." Trunks said while sticking his nose in the air.

"But you couldn't stand to be without me. Who else would help you with the ladies?" they both burst out laughing but quickly stopped when a young woman Trunks age walked up to them.

"MY prince. I am so VERY VERY glad that you decided to stop by." she said as she grabbed his hand and kissed it seductively. 

"*cough* I am glad you feel that way Shaleena, but me and Jareck really must be going " he said while he started backing away and Shaleena's smile turned into a frown.

the door closed behind them and after walking a hall or two Jareck started laughing.

"You know Trunks, every man in that room was wishing to be you at that moment. Shaleena is the most sought after female on the planet but all she wants is you and you couldn't care less. its slightly disturbing."

"Well. she isn't the most chaste of all people. she has been bonded twice and divorced twice because of her infidelity and is only my age. Plus she is only after my position and I don't wanna wake up to that every day."

"Hate to tell ya buddy, there is not one girl on this ship or on the planet that isn't after your position. Your parents were lucky. It still ponders me that they love each other. They are what, the first royal couple to do so. Even if your mom did come from humble beginnings. Maybe you should marry a lower class girl too. Nope, they are after you title as well. Poor Poor you."

"Shut up, I'm sure there is someone out there." Trunks said while thinking of a petite figure with dark hair.

================================================================================

i know it was really short but im in a rush to get something posted. i ve been really busy. review . email at fireflyankle@glaive.zzn.com...... ill write back i promise.....

thanks vj my first review, Zenbu Hotaru Megumi(ill think bout the trunks thing), Rei Ayanami (in due time you will see why), tigereye5436,Firefly (maybe), Midnight Angel, Kawaii.chibi.Hotaru, Smays(you will see), Garfish, netty, Keeper of Shattered Mirrors, Cody, Fluorite, Jachan, Garfish (your 2nd review thanks) , Neko-chan and Aoi-chan, Chibi_Hotaru_Girl, Zenbu Hotaru Megumi (your 2nd review thanks), Jachan (cant resist lil girl look stop before I give in), Merina (it was gonna be veggie but the public demands trunks... ill write a veggie stroy one day), firefly,Zenbu Hotaru Megumi (third review), Shonte ( thats right taru kicks everyones ass), Hotaru Hope Maxwell ( the fic loves you too)


	7. a jump to the cottage

I am warning you... this is a major jump. I know I haven't written in forever but i wasn't feeling inspired until today. 

This is dedicated to Rouge Angel Barton and the others who motivated me to get off of my lazy butt and write

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru flew up to a near by branch. She looked at the dark green colored wood. So different from Earth, she thought to herself. She lifted her head slightly. The wind was saying something. She smiled to herself. It was funny how the senshi that betrayed her betrayed themselves. Now it was her listening to the wind, she was the one that spoke to the waters, and she brought light and darkness. She floated to the ground and began to run through the the forest with green trees and purple leaves. When she reached the small cottage in the woods she slowed and quietly made her way into the house. As silent as the shadows Hotaru lunged and wrapped her arms around a middle aged man. 

"Morning papa." Hotaru said to the man who turned around and smiled at his "daughter"

"Morning Taru" Bardock said to the girl who had gone from an experiment to a daughter.

Hotaru turned to the "stove" and began to prepare the morning meal. While doing this she thought of her life. She had never known this much happiness. It was amazing what one person who took the time to care about her could do. She remembered the weeks on the ship where she could barely hold her temper. Luckily for the others on the ship, Hotaru did not feel up to floating in space. She remembered how that bastard king ordered for her to be destroyed. But she also remembered that Bardock refused. 

"Here is you breakfast papa." she said as she handed the plate to her "father" , "I am going in the woods to cause mischief."

"Alright, I'll be in my lab" he answered as she started to exit the house

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hotaru found herself flying through the forest.... it helped with her agility. Shit, she thought as a branch the size of a pencil scratched her cheek. The wound healed up quickly, not leaving the faintest scratch. She stopped flying in the middle of a pasture with orange grass. She loved this part of the planet. The colors thrown together did not match but it created it's own harmony. A hand flew up to her neck. She slipped the necklace with the tiny black key from around her head. 

"Setsuna... let me come" she whispered to the key and s portal appeared in front of her.

Hotaru stepped through the gates and smiled slightly as a figure in the mist approached.

"Who dare enters the Gates of Time?" a woman asked 

"Pluto, it isn't like you to play the idiot." Hotaru said sharply, "What is wrong?"

"The others are not happy. Their powers are slowly diminishing. The only one with full power besides myself is Mercury. What have you done?" Pluto demanded

"I have done nothing and you of all people should know what is happening. When they betrayed me, they betrayed their plants They have forgotten who came first. Who had to wait till they were able to accept their powers. The powers of the planets must reside with a guardian but I assure, the planets picks the guardian. And the planets are unhappy with the senshi. Or should I still call them that?" Hotaru said

"Forgive me Saturn, I have been very tired as of late. The senshi have been concerned. It is possible a new evil will come and then our system will be taken over." Pluto said in a worried voice 

"If they redeem themselves with their planets. I will be able to release their powers and they will be the senshi again." Hotaru replied. "Oh and I would like to speak with Mercury. Next week from now in her planets time. goodbye "

As Hotaru found herself back in the clearing she realized that her happiness zone was only in the small cottage and that the rest of her existence was empty and cold.

TBC......


End file.
